


cherry jell-o

by bethgreenesgf



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Bees, Bonding, F/F, Jell-O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethgreenesgf/pseuds/bethgreenesgf
Summary: Olive isn't a super villain.





	cherry jell-o

“I never would have asked you to help me move the hives if I knew you were almost killed by a bee sting.”

  
“One trip to the emergency room does not a heartless bee—hating super villain make. Really, the bees have more of a reason to hate me. I killed one of their friends and I got free cherry Jello.” Chuck stepped closer. “These bees are your babies, and you’re my baby and what kind of girlfriend would I bee — ha, get it — if I didn’t get to know my baby’s babies?”

  
“Oh, Olive.”

  
Olive smiled into Chuck’s kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "bees" from femslash100 on LJ.


End file.
